


Give Me a Chance to Like You

by twilightstarr



Series: Golden Walls [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Blackmail, Corruption, Death Threats, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Leo's collar problems, Library Fluff, M/M, Mentioned sexual exploitation (nothing happens), Mood wiplash, Nightmares, PTSD, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates, Prequel, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Supervised slightly underage drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vague ages, bed sharing, mild violence, references to the concubine wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Going from thief to retainer is quite an adjustment, and Niles doesn't trust his prince... at least, not at first.





	1. Suggestive comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, I'm not doing the night when they first meet. I've seen at least five other fics for that. It's been covered, and I don't have anything to add to it. What I haven't seen as much of is what happens after that night.

It had been a whole day, and Niles could still hardly believe it wasn’t a dream. He should be dead. This prince was either crazy, or… 

It was a bit overwhelming, suddenly having more than he’d ever had before: a comfortable bed, nice new clothes, and food, all simply handed to him, no stealing or begging. It was simply too good to be true. For the most part, Niles had been uncharacteristically quiet and subdued while trying to take in the new reality of being in the castle, being introduced to Leo’s siblings and the palace staff, being treated as important… kind of. He caught a scornful glance here and there, but not from the other royals, surprisingly. Prince Leo, thankfully, had been patient with his state of shock, or at least he hadn’t said anything about it. 

It was night now. Niles had gathered that Leo, despite looking downright cute, wasn’t stupid. He was someone people came to for advice, and evidently he was quite the bibliophile, as he’d handed half of a mighty armload of books to Niles to carry from the library to his room. So, it wasn’t that he was crazy. It was “or”. 

“So…” said Niles as Leo sorted the items onto his shelf. “Now that we’re alone, what did you really want with me?” 

“There is nothing more I currently require from you.” 

“But is there anything more you desire?” 

“What exactly is the difference?” 

“'Require’ is in the job, ‘desire’ is anything else on your mind. Don't worry, I won't breathe a word of anything that happens behind this door. It’s a small price to pay for your mercy.” 

“Are you suggesting I would misuse you?” He made an adorable scowl of disgust. 

“Why else would I be here?” 

“Get out,” Leo ordered. 

Niles complied for the time being, but soon continued to drop implications every now and then as he adjusted to the new environment and began to test its limits. Training together lasted about thirty minutes before the prince decided it wasn't worth all the flirtatious opportunities it gave his new retainer. Feeling the weight of a debt on his shoulders was disconcerting, and Niles wished Leo would just demand whatever he wanted. At least then he would know what to expect. 

 

  
Leo did not like exchanging formalities with members of the nobility and avoided such events whenever possible. Though he put on an adequate enough facade in the moment to fool fool most people, afterwards he would not hide his exhaustion, irritation and desire for solitude. 

Niles was well aware that it was a bad night to verbally poke him, but that’s exactly why he did it. Maybe under stress, he would finally reveal something. 

“Anything else you need, milord?” 

“A little peace and quiet,” said Leo, with a stronger hint of aggression than necessary--a warning--while opening to a bookmark.

Niles only hesitated for a second. “You seem frustrated, my prince. You know you could take it out on me.” 

Leo was a master at shutting a large book in the most intimidating way possible--perfect timing, perfect force, perfect clenched jaw and icy glare. “What makes you think I must have some kind of perverted fascination with you?!” He was on his feet, right in front of Niles near the doorway. 

“People either hate me or want to sleep with me, and you still haven’t gotten rid of me, so I guess you don’t hate me.” The end sounded weaker than Niles meant it to, and his back was against the door. He couldn’t help it with the way Leo was staring him down. 

The prince sighed, anger dissolving. “How do you know I won’t like you? You haven’t even given me a chance to.” 

“Well… do I look likable?” asked Niles, unable to find a better comeback. 

“Looks can be deceiving. I don’t trust most of the nobles you saw today, even though they might seem charming.” 

“And you’d sooner trust a thief?” 

“ _Former_ thief,” Leo corrected, “and no, I wouldn’t trust just any thief.”

“Why me?”

“Because you didn’t have any attachment to your life as you knew it, so I thought if I gave you an opportunity to change, you would embrace it.” 

That answer made enough sense for Niles to accept it. “You were right.” 

“Niles, give me a chance to like you.” 

It was a request, not an order, but Leo had gained just enough trust and respect from him in this conversation that he couldn’t say no. “Alright, I’ll try to. I apologize for the suggestive comment.”

“Does that mean we’re finished with them?” 

“Yes, milord.”

“Good.”


	2. The Black Widow

Elise had a tendency to sneak off sometimes. Usually, she returned safely before she was missed, but today, as evening set, Camilla became worried that she could not find her anywhere. Evidently, her older siblings deliberately kept King Garon completely unaware of his youngest daughter’s little adventures in order to protect her from his anger. For this reason, they were hesitant to organize a search party that might grab attention, fearing he would hear about it. 

That was how Niles, along with Peri and Beruka--the three people they could trust to report only to them, as Leo had put it--ended up in the streets of the capital, searching for the stowaway princess. 

Beruka scouted from the sky. Niles was behind Peri on her horse, and she was obvious to his attempt to flirt with her.

They almost ran into a girl who dashed into their path.

“Hey, out of our way! We're on important business!” Yelled Peri.

“I-I’m so sorry ma’am,” she stammered, hurrying to the side of the road. 

“Peri, wait a second,” said Niles, dismounting. 

“Niles, come on, we don't have time to stab her.” 

“She looked like she was running from something.” 

“Yeah, she was running from me.” 

“Before that.” 

She was clearly a lower class girl, a teenager a little older than Elise. There was fear in her eyes as Niles approached, the kind of fear he recognized all too well. “Why were you running?” he asked. 

“A group of bullies grabbed my friend, Elise--Princess Elise! I know it sounds unbelievable, but it really is her! She told me to go get help!” 

“Oh no!” cried Peri. 

“Where did this happen?” 

“We were on the bridge to the east of here.” 

Niles signaled for Beruka to come down. 

The girl jumped as the wyvern landed before them, taking up half the street’s width. “What is it?” Beruka asked.

“Princess Elise has been kidnapped. This girl saw it. They were on the bridge.” 

“You're going to help her?” the teen asked. 

“That is our mission,” replied Beruka. 

“Thank you so much! I'll come with you. I want to make sure she's safe.” 

“I’m glad the princess found a loyal friend, but you're not a soldier. Keep yourself safe, kid.” Niles got back up with Peri, and Beruka took off again. 

They tracked the trio of ‘bullies’ to an alley in the slums. Niles couldn’t honestly say he felt nothing at seeing Elise disheveled, bound, and gagged. 

“Peri and I can go around and take them from the front while you sneak up behind them,” Beruka proposed. 

She knew her way around here as well as Niles did. Perhaps that's why Xander and Camilla hadn't even seemed fazed by him. Beruka had already come from the same place. 

Niles and Peri nodded and separated. 

As soon as their targets heard the cavalier and wyvern rider coming, the leader held a knife over the princess’s neck. “Stop right there, or she--!” 

An arrow sank into his back before he could finish. 

Elise squirmed out of his grasp as he fell. 

“Lady Elise!” Peri called. 

She dashed toward her. One of her remaining captors attempted to pursue her, only to meet Peri’s spear. 

Meanwhile, the other kidnapper threw a dagger toward Niles. He evaded, and before he could fire another arrow, Beruka was upon their last opponent. “Beruka, leave him alive!” 

She diverted her strike from his heart to his leg, filling the air with a scream as he collapsed. “Why?” she asked, axe ready to finish her work if not given a good reason to refrain. 

“Kidnapping a princess seems a bit too big for this little group, don't you think? There was someone else behind this, and I want to find out who.” 

“Fine, but I'm going to return with Lady Elise as I was ordered.” 

“Of course. You two go ahead with her.” 

Peri unbound Elise and helped her up onto her horse. 

“Wait, Peri, did you see Effie? Is she OK?” asked Elise. 

“Effie?” 

“She's my friend.” 

“Oh yeah! I know who you're talking about now. She helped us find you. She's OK.” 

“OK,” Elise sighed in relief, and then the three of them headed back to the castle. 

Once Elise was far enough away, Niles’ captive was very cooperative, earning him a swift death. 

 

  
“There you are, at long last,” said a guard at the castle. “Where might you have been?” 

“That’s not information you get to know.”

“How convenient,” said the guard, stepping in front of Niles’ way. 

“Oh, can't get anything past you, can I? Alright, I've been selling royal secrets, murdering small children, and tripping old ladies. I've been bad.” He stepped way too close into the guard’s personal space with a vindictive smirk. “You should take me to the dungeon and punish me yourself.”

“I’d heard rumors about your disgusting tongue,” he said, backing up. 

Niles followed him. “How flattering. I hope I do my reputation justice.” 

“Ahem,” Leo cleared his throat, making his presence known. 

“Oh, um, Prince Leo, I had nothing to do with this,” said the guard, almost tripping in his haste to distance himself from Niles.

“I believe you.” 

“He was trying to stop me from passing, milord,” said Niles. 

“I believe that too. I'll rescue you this time, but let my retainer through in the future.” 

“Yes, Prince Leo.” 

“Come, Niles. We need to talk.” He seemed tense. Niles couldn't tell if it was just stress after what had occurred, or if Leo was also suspicious of him. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that possibility earlier? At least his prince didn't leave him in suspense longer than necessary. There was no one else out in the courtyard at this hour, so as soon as they were out of the guard’s earshot, Leo turned Niles to face him. “Why were you gone so long?” 

“It is as I told Beruka. I was finding out who was behind capturing Lady Elise. She's commonly known as the Black Widow. Her real name is Jessica. Her weapon choice is poisoned daggers, and she's rumored to be left-handed and an excellent shot. She’s known for kidnapping and ransoming nobles, mostly children. I found her current location and gathered the names of several recent associates, but she’ll most likely move soon since her plan failed, so you should act quickly if you want to catch her,” Niles listed off quickly with panicked breath. 

Leo took a second to absorb the information, and then… “Are you alright?” 

That wasn't a response Niles had been prepared for. He blinked. 

“What's wrong? Were you hurt?” 

“You believe me?”

“Yes, Niles, I believe you! I was just… starting to get a little worried.” His gaze fell to his feet, and he might’ve turned a little pink. It was hard to tell in the dark. How cute. “Don’t let some guard get to you.”

“Niles!” cried Elise, dashing toward them. They weren’t alone after all. 

“Elise, you should be asleep,” said Leo. 

“But I got to thank everyone except Niles!” she protested, throwing her arms around him rather forcefully, making him gasp and withdraw. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was I too rough?” 

Niles smirked.

Leo glared at him in warning from behind his sister. 

Silently ordered not to use his typical method of deflection, he stammered the truth. “It’s fine, Lady Elise. I’m just… not used to… this sort of thing.” 

“Not used to hugs? Well then, Leo will just have to give you lots of those.” 

“This is a professional relationship, Elise,” said Leo indignantly. 

“Uh huh, if you say so.” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Go back to bed.”

“You’re so bossy, Leo!” she complained. 

“I’m just looking out for you, sis.” 

“Yeah, I know that.” She hugged her brother too. “Goodnight, Leo.” 

“Goodnight, Elise,” he replied, returning the embrace, but with a tone of finality. 

“Goodnight, Niles. Thank you for helping rescue me.” After that, the princess skipped back to her room. 

“She seems happy,” Niles observed. “That means no one’s told her she can’t go out again yet.” 

“No, we haven’t. I know Elise. If we forbade her from going out, she would still do it anyway. She cares too much about that friend of hers. So instead, we told her that she has to tell us before she leaves, and she has to take you, Peri, or Beruka with her until she’s older and has her own retainers.” 

“She’s the stubborn type, is she?”

“Very. She may not look like much, but when my little sister gets her mind set on something, there is no stopping her.” 

“In that case, should I keep watch for any other potential threats to her safety in the city?” 

“That would certainly help put my mind at ease. Thank you, Niles, for everything tonight.” Leo glanced to both sides, as though to double check that they were truly alone now… and then he pulled Niles forward into his arms. It was very different from Elise’s hug, more controlled, a bit shy, but genuine. 

“I thought this was a ‘professional relationship’.”

“Shush. Don’t tell anyone I did this.”

“My lips are sealed, milord.”


	3. Prowling About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice words. I am Olivia blushing inside.

About two weeks later, a group of some nobles were gathered at the castle. Fortunately, Leo didn’t have to interact much, just be there and pretend to like it while his siblings did more of the talking. 

Still, someone seemed determined to get a conversation with him, someone Niles recognized, and eventually he cornered Leo and his retainer. 

“Hello, Duke Edward,” said Leo, not even trying to hide the reluctance under his politeness. 

“Hello, Prince Leo. I heard about what happened to Princess Elise a while ago. I do hope she is doing well.” 

“Perhaps you should go ask _her_ how she’s doing.” 

“Ah, yes, I will be sure to say hello to her as well. I was just wondering, what if the kidnappers had some form of inside help? Doesn’t it seem suspicious that this happened shortly after someone new with _interesting_ background has taken residence in this castle?” 

“I have good reason to believe Niles was not involved.” 

“If you’re certain, Prince Leo. Hopefully the king doesn’t hear about this incident. He would surely be furious, and he might have similar concerns about your recent choices.” 

“Indeed,” Leo agreed stoically. “Good day, Duke Edward.” 

“And to you, Prince Leo.”

Leo waited until he was gone, then released the breath of frustration he'd been building up. 

Niles grimaced. So far, he'd had to do little more than exchange eye contact with King Garon, and he preferred to keep it that way. “We just got blackmailed, didn't we?” he asked quietly. 

“This isn't the first thing he's found out about. I still haven't figured out how he's doing it,” Leo whispered back. 

“He's also trying to get rid of me because I've worked for him,” said Niles. 

“That's not even surprising. May I ask what you did?” 

“I was involved in eliminating one of his rivals.” 

“I thought he'd had something to do with that, but I couldn't find any proof at the time.” He sounded almost excited to know he'd been right. 

“Unfortunately, no one else would take my word as proof.” 

“You're right,” Leo sighed. 

About an hour later, Niles could feel it when Leo was struck with some kind of brilliant idea. 

“Milord?”

“Later.” 

 

  
“My room, now,” ordered Leo, as soon as he could get away with leaving. 

Niles bit back the reply on his tongue, but failed to repress a chuckle. 

“Shut up.”

“I didn't say anything, milord.” 

“You might as well have.” 

Leo’s brisk pace, tugging Niles along, certainly didn't help. 

“You remember what Duke Edward said about the kidnappers having 'inside help?” he began once the door was closed. “What if that was him? I wouldn't put put it above him, and it would explain how he knew.” 

“It would also explain why he _didn't_ know I was part of the rescue. All he knows is he never got his share of the ransom,” Niles added. 

“That's it. I'm going to get him this time,” Leo vowed. “No one sells out my sister. So, if I were Duke Edward, right now I'd probably be looking for a new associate to offer my inside knowledge to, or maybe I've already found one. Do you know of anyone he might go to who would take him up on it?” 

“I’ve got a couple ideas. Should I go investigate them?” 

“Yes, investigate. I'll see if there have been any noble children kidnapped recently.” Leo handed him… gold?

“What’s this for?” 

“Bribes, if you need it.” 

“I don’t. I can take care of that myself as I’ve been doing.” 

“And you should have told me that your city-scanning was costing you instead of making me figure it out.” 

“You already give too much to me.” 

Leo sighed in exasperation. “You earn what I give you. You deserve it. You should do something for _yourself_ with it. I will pay for information that you gather _for me_.” 

“I have everything I need.”

“Then you can have something you want for once.” 

Niles blinked. 

“Just take this. That’s an order,” said Leo, holding out the money again. 

“...alright,” he surrendered. 

 

  
Niles had that feeling like he was being followed. He picked up his pace and took an elusive route.

Someone was still behind him. 

“I know you're there,” he said turned and said, arrow ready to fire. Then he heard something to the other side. 

His arrow made an impact, but didn't penetrate the breastplate of a Nohrian guard. The bow was knocked out of his grip. The guard tried to grab him, but Niles fought back, and would have been able to escape… if three more didn't join the first. 

“Let go of me! I'm Prince Leo’s retainer!” Niles struggled against the the four of them to no avail. 

“We know.”

“My lord won't be happy about this.” 

“Ours will.” 

“And who might that be?” 

“That's enough from you, street rat.” 

Niles earned a blow to the head. 

Their lord, evidently, was none other than Duke Edward. Niles recognized the mansion. He was brought straight to the dungeon and had to wait until morning before getting any answers. 

 

  
“Well, well, look what we have here. I've been trying to catch you for a while now, Niles,” the Duke said in greeting. “What has Prince Leo’s retainer been doing prowling about in the night so far from the castle?” 

“What were your guards doing prowling about in the night so far from the mansion?” Niles retorted. 

“No one needs to know about that now, do they? Instead, the story will be that they caught you trying to break in. Given your history, I'm sure anyone would believe me over you, and then I'd be free to have you eliminated. You must understand, I simply can't have someone who knows what you do so close to the court… unless, perhaps, you were sent by the prince on some mission of a questionable nature? Then I might consider being merciful in exchange for that valuable information if you promised to keep quiet.” 

“I don't have that information to give you, Lord Edward. That fool of a prince has no idea where I've been,” Niles lied without a moment of hesitation, hoping the duke would think lowly enough of him to buy it. “There must be _something_ else of interest I could offer you,” Niles added to be convincing. He hated to suggest it and would honestly rather just die, but he wasn't picking up any signs of attraction and decided to take his chances. 

“Unlike your fool of a prince, I have higher standards, whore. I'll send word to him that you're here. I've heard he likes to deal with people who displease him personally. I'm sure you'll get what you deserve.” 

The last thing Niles wanted right now was to face the prince who’d spared him with failure, to watch someone who’d valued him realize he was worthless. “No, Lord Edward, just kill me now, please!” It wasn’t acting anymore. 

The duke ignored him and left, and Niles could only hope he somehow wouldn’t figure out the truth from Leo. 

 

  
At least a few hours passed while Niles drifted in and out of sleep and missed the constant availability of food. Eventually, a trio of guards grabbed him, and he was taken back to the castle, where he was given to a new set of guards, including one familiar one. 

“I knew you’d be trouble, but of course no one listened to me.” 

“And I knew you wanted to drag me to the dungeon. I guess we were both right. Never got your name, or should I just call you sweetheart?” 

“Ugh.” 

“No? How about daddy?” 

Niles received an elbow in the side.

“Yes, give me more.” 

“Will you shut up?” 

“I might as well enjoy my last moments.” 

Niles’ plaything was only too happy to shove him in a cell and promptly leave. 

Leo didn’t keep Niles waiting long. He knew his prince’s footsteps by now. There was no need to look up as the door swung open, nor any desire to. Niles was already on his knees. 

“I’m sorry Lord Leo. If you have any mercy left for me, please, make it swift.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I failed you. You must realize now that I can’t be saved, though I’m truly grateful for your attempt and the time I had with you.” 

“Niles, stop this nonsense.” 

“Please just get it over with.”

Niles felt something and braced himself, but no pain came. Leo was on the dungeon floor with him, arms wrapped around him. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said. 

“You’re hugging me again,” said Niles, as though it was difficult to comprehend. 

“It was the only way to make you shut up and listen to me. I’m not going to hurt you. You trust me at least a little, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright then.” Leo let go, but stayed level with him. “Tell me what happened. I strongly suspect Duke Edward didn’t give me the truth.” 

“I was nowhere near his mansion.”

“I thought not.”

“It seems he knows I ‘prowl about’ and has been trying to catch me for a while so he could get rid of me and what I know about him.” 

“Why is it that he didn’t even suggest that you might have been acting on my orders?” 

“I tried to lead him to believe I hadn’t been.” 

“It looks like you succeeded,” Leo actually smiled.

“And he didn’t find out from you?”

“I had a sense that something was off and kept my response to him as vague as possible.”

“You’re amazing, Prince Leo.” 

“So are you.” 

“Please, I only lessened the extent of my failure,” Niles cringed. 

“No, this is fine. Duke Edward doesn’t know I’m up to something, and now he believes you to be dead, which means he won’t be looking for you anymore. We can work with this. We haven’t failed yet. Oh, um, are you alright, Niles?” Leo asked, distracted from his thoughts by a bruise he noticed on his retainer’s face. 

“Mostly.”

Leo gave him a dubious look. “Define mostly.”

“Just a little sore and hungry.” 

“Alright, I’ll bring you something.” Leo stood. “Oh, and Niles, you’re going to have to stay here for a bit, to make sure we maintain the pretense that you’re dead. Should I bring you a book or something as well?” 

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m afraid books don’t do much for me.”

“What do you mean? Can you not read?”

“Not much,” Niles admitted. 

Leo looked slightly horrified. “That sounds terrible. This must be rectified immediately. I’ll be right back.” 

“Milord, wait! I can’t accept what I think you’re suggesting.” 

“Yes you can.” 

“I already owe you too much.”

“I insist.” Leo was gone before Niles could argue any more.


	4. Good Riddance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never gotten this many comments before. Thank you all. I have tried to reply, but then I don't know what to say. I think I want positive attention, but then I don't know what to do with it or if I can trust it. I relate to Niles a lot.

Niles’ second attempt at his investigating was uninterrupted, and he successfully identified Duke Edward’s new associate as well as their upcoming target. In order to avoid the issue of castle guards, he took the secret passage in the tunnels in and out. 

Leo was at the end of it when he returned, waiting with a book and a candle. 

“Worrying about me again, milord?”

“I was just making sure you came back this time,” he replied with a little too much relief, marking his page. 

“Should I report now, then? I have good news.” 

“Go ahead.” 

 

  
A step ahead of the duke, Leo was prepared to catch him in the act of conspiring with a criminal and have him arrested. A search of the mansion revealed evidence linking him to some but probably not all of his previous crimes. Still, Leo had enough to justify executing Edward. He was brought to the castle dungeon--after all, Leo preferred to deal with people who displeased him personally. 

But Leo came to Niles’ cell first. “You are officially no longer dead. You may let yourself out.” 

“You were successful, then?” Niles asked as he opened the door, which hadn't actually been locked for a while now. 

“Yes. Duke Edward is here right now. I’m going to deal with him next.”

“Lord Leo?” 

“Yes?” 

“May I…?” Niles hesitated. It was a strange request, but Leo read his mind. 

“Watch?” 

“Yes.” He braced himself for an appalled exclamation about how sick or twisted he was, but none came. On the contrary, Leo seemed pleased, maybe even flattered.

“I think that’s the first thing you’ve ever asked me for besides death. Yes, you may. This way.” 

Niles relished the shock he gave the duke. “Happy to see me, Edward?”

“You’re supposed to be dead!”

“You underestimated my retainer’s loyalty, which he evidently took advantage of.” 

“I should have killed you myself!” the former duke yelled in the pure unrestrained hatred of having nothing left to lose. 

“I tried to tell you,” Niles smirked.

“Niles, I’ll let you decide his fate: Sword, or Brynhildr?” Leo asked. Was that a smile at Edward’s face of horror? 

“Oh, I’m honored. Hmm… Brynhildr.”

“Very well.” Leo was just as good at opening a book as an intimidation tactic as closing one.

Then the groveling started, the begging for life. There was something familiar in Leo’s eyes. Niles was certain of it now--he was a little more subtle about it, but his liege was enjoying this in much the same way he was. A part of him was strangely jealous of Edward right now, reminded of the moment he’d prodded Leo too much and been backed into the wall just by the force of those eyes and that voice. 

“This is for my sister,” he said with even fury, an aura beginning to glow around him. 

 

  
That night, Niles found out what a real party was like--not the formal, stifling, political kind. It was just the seven of them: Xander--with some persuasion from his sisters to relax a little--Camilla, Leo, Elise, Peri, Beruka, and Niles in the older princess’ private parlor. Beruka wasn't very lively company, but she kept a dutiful lookout, allowing the others to be at ease and speak their minds. Their hostess brought drinks, and Peri brought cookies and muffins. 

“Yay! Niles isn't dead!” cheered Elise. 

“Naturally,” said Camilla. 

“You didn't even tell your siblings?” Niles asked Leo. 

“Leo usually doesn't tell us much about his plans until after they’ve succeeded.” Xander explained. “I suppose he likes to surprise us--not that your death being faked is at all surprising.” 

“Does my liege make a habit of faking deaths, Lord Xander?” 

He exchanged a look with Camilla. “Yes,” they answered in unison. 

Camilla had opened two bottles and was pouring glasses. She was on the last one when Leo interrupted her. 

“Camilla.” 

“Oh, you want the grown-up stuff, do you?”

“You're not quite old enough yet, Leo,” said Xander.

Niles couldn't stifle a giggle at the look of indignation Leo shot his brother. 

“Oh, come on Xander, he's _almost_ old enough, and he did just catch a corrupted duke who tried to hurt little Elise. Don't you think he's earned it?” Camilla argued. 

“Fine, but take it easy.” 

“I am responsible,” Leo protested. 

Camilla snickered.

“What?” 

“Your collar is inside out, darling.” 

Leo huffed in frustration. Niles fixed his collar. 

Camilla poured the last glass and then passed them around. 

“Hey, I want the grown-up stuff too!” said Elise. 

“No,” her siblings all agreed. 

“No fair,” she sighed. 

“You’d like juice better anyway, sis. Trust me.” Camilla patted her on the head. “Oh Beruka, won't you please join us a moment for the toast?” 

“As you wish, milady.” 

“To the good riddance of a disgusting leech,” said Xander. 

A few cheers, then a second of content silence. 

“I will return to keeping guard now,” said Beruka. 

“Thank you, Beruka,” said Camilla. “Well then, why don't you tell us the whole story, Leo?” 

The younger prince lit up as he shared the sequence of events with his siblings. It really was just that--a sequence of events without emotion. It was an intellectually fascinating tale, but impersonal, like he wasn't even human, and Niles was his useful but faceless queen piece. Not that Niles would want to tell anyone they had hugged on the floor either, but Leo didn't even admit to being worried when Niles was abducted. Maybe he hadn't been worried? Normally, Niles would trust the voice of doubt in his head, but no, that moment on the floor had happened on impulse. It had been real. He really did trust Leo a little. He'd said so without even thinking about it. 

“Wow, that's awesome, Leo!” Elise was the first to speak when he finished. 

“My genius little brother,” smiled Camilla with pride. 

“Well done. I must admit I wasn't sure about this at first, but I now trust that you are loyal to my brother. It seems you two make a good team,” said Xander. 

“I completely understand being cautious, milord.”

“Oh yes, they sure do,” Camilla agreed. “Leo’s trying not to let it show, but he's taken such a liking to you, Niles. It's so cute.” 

“Camilla, please, it's not--” Leo was interrupted.

“Yeah, leave him alone, Camilla! It's a _professional relationship_ ,” said Elise. 

Leo buried his flushing face in his hands. 

“I didn't even have to say a thing,” said Niles. “Nice one, Lady Elise.” 

“Haha, thanks.” 

“You should be going to bed now,” said Leo. 

“No way!” 

“Now, now, Leo.” Camilla came over and stroked her fingers through her brother’s hair. “You know we tease you out of love.” 

She didn't seem to be helping the shade of his face. 

Xander had the mercy to change subject. “So... these cookies are delicious, Peri.” 

“Yes, I agree!” said Elise, grabbing another. 

“Aww, thank you, milord and milady,” Peri beamed. 

 

  
“Are you OK, Leo?” Elise asked a while later. 

Her brother was almost passed out on Niles’ shoulder, but he picked his head up when he heard his name. “‘m fine.” 

“Perhaps you should retire for the night,” Xander suggested. 

“Fine,” he repeated with more emphasis. To his credit, he had taken it rather easy. Fatigue was probably doing at least as much as the drink. 

“This is sort of my fault. He stayed up late to make sure I come back in one piece after what happened with the duke,” said Niles. 

“Aww, how sweet,” said Camilla. 

“'m not cute,” Leo grumbled. 

“Of course not,” his sister humored him. 

Leo began to fall on Niles again. 

“Come on, milord.” 

Leo groaned in protest when his substitute pillow moved. “Don’t order me.”

“It’s not an order; it’s common sense,” Niles corrected, standing and pulling his prince after him. 

“You should go to bed too, Elise,” said Xander. 

“I’m not sleepy,” she argued through a yawn. 

“I’ll come snuggle with you,” Camilla offered. 

“OK,” Elise agreed with a smile. “Good night, everyone.” 

“Maybe you should go to bed too, Xander,” Camilla suggested. 

“I still have a few things to do.” 

“I worry one day it will be you who passes out.” 

Niles and Leo existed as they argued.

As soon as Niles managed to get Leo away from eyes, where his pride wouldn't be as wounded, he scooped him up into his arms. It was honestly easier than dragging him. 

“Niles.” 

Niles thought he was going to protest, but no more words came. Either he had no more, or they’d fallen away with Leo’s last second of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say I enjoyed killing Edward in much the same way they did. 
> 
> I have a headcanon about Leo faking deaths during the concubine wars, which I plan on expanding on in the future.


	5. That's Not a Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relax and enjoy the library fluff... for now.

Niles had been hoping that, now that he had better things to do for Leo than pretend to be dead, his liege would forget about that whole reading business. 

His hoping proved futile. No matter how busy he was, Leo made sure he regularly found some time to drag Niles to his desk for literacy sessions. 

Niles appreciated the thought--truly he did, but it just seemed so infuriatingly hopeless. He was terrible at this. He wasn’t smart the way Leo was, and he hated disappointing him. 

Once more, he found himself begging Leo for mercy. “Milord, please! This is pointless. There isn’t any hope for me. Just save us both the time.” 

Leo actually seemed taken aback at the outburst. 

“I…” Niles started to stammer an apology, but then Leo cut him off.

“Niles, do you think anyone learns this overnight?” 

“I wouldn't be surprised if you did.” 

He sighed. “I was quicker than average, but I wasn’t _that_ amazing. You’re actually making good progress. Maybe I should have said that sooner. I know I sometimes appear harsher than I mean to, but trust me,” there it was, a flicker of that intensity in his eyes, “I would not have insisted if you weren’t worth my time, and I would not be pushing you if I didn’t believe you could do it.” He failed abysmally at being gentle, but succeeded in being sincere. 

Niles was fine with that--more than fine actually--entranced even. 

“I'm still doing it wrong, aren't I?” Leo grimaced at the lack of response. 

Did he really have no idea how beautiful he was? “No, Lord Leo, that's exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you. I'll keep trying as long as you feel like I'm worth believing in.”

“Oh, um, good.” He tried to be composed again, but Niles could detect his relief. “Let us continue then…”

 

  
Eventually, it happened--Niles reached that point where Leo didn't need to push him anymore, where the desire to keep reading was motivation enough, and he became lost in words. One evening, Leo found Niles by the largest window in the library with a book. 

“Hello, Niles.”

“Milord?” asked Niles, looking up. 

“I've been here for about five minutes, and you haven't noticed,” he said, a bit smugly. 

“Sorry, did you need something?” 

“No, not all. I'm just enjoying seeing you glued to a book. I knew it would happen.” 

“How could you have known that?” 

“You like absorbing information, just like I do. You just had to learn a different way of doing it. I thought you would like this way too, though. It's… cozier, don't you think?” 

“Mhm,” Niles grunted in agreement, eye falling back down to the page. 

“Astronomy?”

“Did you look?” 

“I guessed. You _are_ in a good position for it.” 

“Yes. Lord Leo, I still can't… focus through distraction as well as you can.” 

“You're telling me to leave you alone.” 

“Well…” Niles hesitated.

“It's alright. I understand perfectly.” Niles glanced up in time to catch one of Leo’s smiles before he disappeared down a nearby aisle.

A moment later, Leo sat across from him with his own book. A comfortable silence fell, until Niles tentatively broke it. 

“Milord?”

“Yes?” 

“If you don't mind, there's this word I don't know.” 

“Show me.” 

 

  
Once Niles was sufficiently legible, he and Leo would converse on parchment as a form of writing practice in which they learned some random little things about each other. Niles was slow, but Leo didn’t seem to mind. He could read or write a sentence of something else between his turns. 

Leo found that there was a surprising number of seemingly basic things Niles didn’t know about himself, for example:

_How old are you?_

_I don't know._

_You don't know your date of birth?_

Niles hesitated, but decided to open up a little. _My mother didn't bother telling me that before she_ “Abandoned,” he said out loud. 

Leo flinched. “a, b, a, n, d, o, n, e, d,” he spelled. 

_abandoned me._

Leo opened up a little in return. _I did not have a very nice mother either. She cared more about gaining social status than she did about me._ Not wanting to say anymore about it, Leo then directed the conversation back toward Niles. _Maybe you could choose a date._

_Which day was it when you saved me?_

Leo consulted his journal, where he naturally had record of it. _April 22nd._

_Then that was the day I was born again._

Leo inched a little closer to Niles and gave him another secret hug. 

Niles could dismiss the previous two embraces as the results of stressful situations, but this one was so casual. “You're so affectionate with me, milord,” he said, not sure how else to react. He felt Leo tense, and for a moment Niles was scared he had taken it in a sexual way he truly hadn't intended. 

“Oh… sorry,” Leo replied awkwardly, scooting away. 

Strange--he wasn't normally so quick to apologize. “No, it's alright. I don't mind.” No, it wasn’t that he didn't mind; Niles wanted more, but he wouldn't ask for anything more than what Leo wanted to offer. He'd already given him so much, too much.

“You're certain?” Leo asked. 

“Yes. I’m only surprised that you would want to give me such affection.” 

“I don't think it's that surprising.” Leo’s right hand wrapped around Niles’ left while he kept writing. 

_I guess this makes me a Taurus._

_I don't put much stock in such fortunes._

_Really? Cancer fits you well._

_How so?_

_You're tough on the outside and squishy on the inside._

Leo scowled. _Coincidence._

Thus began a debate on the validity of astrology. 

 

  
As Niles improved, their questions to each other became a little more complex, and a little more personal. Both of them sometimes didn't want to answer something, which the other would respect. 

One night, Niles dared to ask something that had been on his mind for a while. 

_Have you ever been in love?_

_I’m not the most romantic sort._

_That is not an answer._

_Alright, maybe once._

_With who?_

“Technically, that should be 'with whom’,” Leo said aloud. He wasn't usually that strict about grammar. 

“You're avoiding the question,” Niles retorted. 

“That's enough about my love life--or lack thereof!” Leo snapped. 

“I'm sorry, Lord Leo. I won't pry anymore, but for what it's worth, I'm sure you have nothing to be shy about.” 

“I'm not shy,” He protested, but his cheeks betrayed him. “I was just… worried I might hurt--someone.” 

Niles considered asking what on Earth he might by that, but before he could, Leo snatched the parchment and scrawled something. 

“Your turn,” he smirked, passing it back. 

_Have you ever been in love, Niles?_

_I have had much more sex than real love in my life._

_That is not an answer._

“You're a monster, milord,” said Niles, lightheartedly. Really, he was happy to let Leo have the revenge he was clearly taking pleasure in. 

“I simply pay evil unto evil.” 

_Yes, I've been in love._ Predicting the next question, Niles added, _with someone far too good for me._

_I will not pry, but for what it’s worth, I don't think you have anything to feel inferior for. ___

__Would he still say that if he knew, Niles wondered?_ _

__Despite swearing he would never be stupid enough to care about someone again, he had grown too fond of his prince, with his adorable awkward soft spot hidden beneath his shell of cold pragmatism, and he no longer saw fulfilling his heart’s desires as a price to pay, but as a genuine pleasure… a pleasure he wasn’t worthy of._ _


	6. The Wrong Place at The Wrong Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad the fluff was enjoyed. I'm gonna make everyone suffer now. Prepare yourself.

The first thing Niles noticed when he woke up was the earth beneath him. Had it all been a sweet dream, being rescued by a prince? No, when he opened his eyes, he recognized the castle grounds. That was right--there had been something, or someone, in his dreams. He couldn’t remember exactly what now, the memory already blurred again, but at the time, he’d sought the comfort of starlight. He must’ve fallen asleep again after all. 

Niles then noticed a piece of parchment beside him, anchored to the ground with a twig stuck through the margin. 

_Elise wants to go out today. Peri and Beruka will be busy, so I need you to go with her, assuming you have no reason to believe it would be unsafe--more so than usual. There is also something I want to talk to you about before you leave, but it can wait an hour or two._

_Leo_

Leo was in the training grounds practicing magic with Camilla. 

“Would you excuse me a moment?” he asked when he saw Niles.

“Of course. I could use a little break anyway.” 

Leo took Niles a few steps aside. Any nearby guards and soldiers were focused on their sparring partners as the sounds of weapons and armor floated through the background. “Have you been alright lately?” Leo asked. 

“There’s still dirt in my hair, isn’t there?” 

“Yes, but that’s not why I asked.” Leo brushed a hand through what was presumably the marred strand of Niles’ hair. “You’ve been… restless, these past nights.” 

“I’m fine, milord. What did you need?” 

“That was what I wanted to talk about,” Leo clarified. “You don’t have to lie to me, Niles, and you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I just want to know if I can do anything about it.” Oh, how sweet. What had Niles done to deserve this? 

“I don’t think so. You can’t erase my past, but thank you for the offer.” 

“I could ask Elise to stay out of the poorer areas today.” 

“That won't be necessary.” 

“Are you certain? Look at it this way: if you're not sure you can be an effective guard there, I don't want her there.” 

“I'm certain,” Niles promised. 

“Alright. Bring her back by suppertime. And… if you ever do want to talk about any of it, I'm here for you.” His gaze lingered for a moment, a beautiful sincerity in his eyes, and then he turned to call Camilla back. 

His compassion was touching, but still, even if he was willing, Leo didn't deserve to be burdened with Niles’ demons. 

 

Everything was going fine until Elise and Effie just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. No, they were not ambushed by a gang of outlaws, nothing of the sort. That, Niles might have seen coming. They were in the middle of a relatively safe square, and some other noblewoman was the victim of some young pickpocket. Elise and Effie, however, were in just the right spot to be the victims of false accusation. 

The woman’s shrieking seized the attention of the nearest group of guards, who headed for the two girls. Elise protested, trying to explain that they'd done nothing wrong, but when no one realized she was a princess, they didn't listen to her. Effie, knowing better, tugged her friend’s arm, urging her to run. 

Someone like Peri was most effective staying right beside the person she was guarding, but Niles was better trailing behind the princess, ready to surprise anyone he saw coming. A crook, he could have sniped right there in an instant before he could touch her, but guards had that damned armor shielding all the lethal places. The most he could do was stun the one in the lead with an arrow to the helmet and yell at Elise to run. 

The second one grabbed Effie. At that point, Elise saw the fear in her companion’s eyes, and understood that justice was not going to be on their side. She helped pull her free, and then they darted. 

Three of the guards pursued the girls. The other three ran in the direction the arrow had come from. 

Niles flew down the street, swerving passed a couple pedestrians. He took a turn and then headed upwards as soon as he found something climbable. This time, he had the benefit of knowing he was up against guards, and one way to escape them was the rooftops. They were not suited to climbing and jumping. One of them was stupid enough to attempt to follow him, only to be kicked down hard. Once Niles set foot on higher ground, he quickly lost them as he made a risky degree of haste in the direction Elise and Effie had run. 

He spotted them and ducked down. Two of the guards had Effie, and Elise was running back for her, right into the third one’s reach. Niles stunned that one first. 

“Let her go! She didn't steal anything!” Elise begged, pulling futilely on one of the guard’s arms. Then she gasped as he roughly elbowed her aside. 

“Elise!” Effie cried. 

Niles was ready to hit him in the head too, but before he could, Elise pulled off her brunette wig and yelled, “Stop!” 

Everyone froze. 

Elise pulled herself up. “I am princess Elise.” She unstrung her ragged cloak, letting it fall and reveal her velvet pink dress beneath. _“Let. My. Friend. Go!”_

“Your highness, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!” stammered the guard who'd hit her, following her order. 

“You shouldn't have had to know! She didn't do anything wrong, but you didn't even listen to me until now!” she screamed, sobbing. 

“You expect too much of the world, milady,” said Niles, having found his way down, also tossing his cloak aside. 

“What were you doing out here in disguise, Princess?” asked another guard. 

“Getting out of the dreary castle, trying to have a little fun, spending time with my best friend!” 

Said best friend wrapped her arms around Elise. 

“Away from the princess, commoner!” said one of the guards. 

“Are all of you really so heartless as to not let them say goodbye?” demanded Niles. He was met with silence. 

There were too many audience members gathering. They wouldn't be able to cover up this incident. 

“Effie… you were the truest friend ever. I’m probably not gonna get to come out again, but I hope one day, when I'm older, I can see you again.” 

“You’re my best friend too, Elise. Thank you for everything,” replied Effie, crying as well. 

Niles didn't let it show that his heart was bleeding for them. Effie looked so hopeless. Elise was probably the only light in her sad life, and now she was losing her, probably forever. She would be alone with nothing. 

“We’ll escort you back to the palace,” said a guard. 

“I have Niles to escort me.”

“Since you are no longer in disguise, you should have a larger escort party, your highness.” 

Elise sighed in defeat. 

“Take care, kid,” said Niles, placing his hand facing the guard’s line of sight on Effie’s shoulder. His other hand slipped into her pocket and dropped there as much gold as it quickly and discreetly could. It was just like pickpocketing, except backwards. If she was smart, and strong, and lucky, maybe it would be enough to get her to a better place--a place worth living. Her eyes widened at him, and Niles made the quietest “shh” that could pass between his lips, and then he turned away like nothing had happened. 

Then he and Elise went quietly with the guards, hand in hand, pieces of disguises lying abandoned behind them. 

“Elise!” Effie called. 

They looked back, and Niles could see a new spark of hope, determination, and purpose in her eyes. 

“We will meet again. I promise.”

 

Neither Elise nor Niles was surprised at being summoned to the throne room. 

Still, Elise hugged him and whimpered when they received the message. 

“Come on, even your father can’t be too angry with you, can he?” 

“You’re right, but he will still be mad, and I don’t like it when he gets mad.” 

“Let’s just get it over with, milady.” Elise would be fine. Niles had accepted that he might not see another day. He took her hand and stoically led the way. 

“How long has this been going on, Elise?” king Garon asked as they entered. 

“Um… a while,” she mumbled. 

“Speak up, young lady. I can’t hear you.” 

“It’s been going on for a while, father,” she replied, louder. 

“I see. I didn’t think you would be so good at keeping secrets.” 

“I don’t want to keep secrets from you, father.” 

“And yet, you have.” 

“Because how am I supposed to be a good princess if I don’t have any idea what the kingdom is really like?” 

“That is not something you need to worry about yet, Elise. You’re too young. There are too many ways you could be led astray. How do you know someone wasn’t leading you right into a trap?” 

“Niles would never do anything--” 

“Don’t argue with me! I wasn't talking about Leo’s stray mutt, not yet anyway. I was talking about that kid you have been meeting with.”

Niles had been called worse things. 

“Effie’s my friend!” 

“This is exactly why you are not allowed to go out without my supervision. The people out there do not want your friendship, Elise. They want your money and your power, and they'll do whatever they must to get it.” 

“Maybe you’re right, father,” Elise sighed, but she wasn’t done yet. “ Maybe some people are like that, but then, don’t we have to ask why they’re like that? I think a lot of people just feel sad and empty and--” 

“That’s enough of your babbling, Elise!” the king suddenly roared. 

“Um, yes, father.” 

“Father,” a new voice entered. His face was unreadable. 

“I did not invite you to this discussion, Leo.” 

“I allowed Elise to go and sent Niles to escort her. I will take responsibility for this.” 

“Oh.” His eyes narrowed at Leo. “I did not expect this from you, but that would explain how this was kept from me for so long. Elise, you are not to leave the castle again without my permission, regardless of what your brother may say.” 

“Yes, father.” 

“Niles, take Elise to her room,” Leo ordered, not even making eye contact with him. 

Niles was reluctant to leave him alone here.

“Now!” Leo yelled, startling his little sister. 

Niles took her hand, pushing down the impulse to embrace him and refuse to let go, and they silently left. 

Elise’s disposition had dimmed, as though she were the sun covered by a dark cloud.

“Lady Elise, you are more insightful than some people give you credit for.”

“What do you mean by that?” she asked. 

“They say you are naive, and maybe you’re a bit optimistic, but you do know there are bad things out there, and I think you genuinely want to do something about it.”

“Of course I do. I want the people in Nohr to be happy. I would do anything to make that happen, even if I might get hurt.”

“I didn’t expect any of the royalty to actually give a--to care--” 

“You can say damn. I don’t mind.” 

“Damn.” 

They cracked smiles--a small ray of light.

“I think you’ll be a good princess.” 

“Thank you.” 

They passed Xander in the hall. He looked like he’d been in a rush, his breath short, his hair a bit disarrayed. “Is Leo--?” 

“With the king,” Niles answered preemptively. 

Xander--the ever-composed Prince Xander of Nohr--made even more haste.

That eased Niles’ sickening worry just slightly. 

They made it to Elise’s room. Niles, at a loss for what to do next, asked, “Is there anything else I can do for you, Lady Elise?” 

She flopped down on her bed as though falling dead. “No, you can’t do anything. None of us can,” she replied, hollowly. 

Niles decided to search for Camilla. Maybe she’d know what to do with her. 

 

Niles couldn’t stop restlessly pacing the halls. He’d barely seen a sign of Leo’s existence. When the temptation to knock on his door had overcome him, he’d been met with an immediate order to go away. 

“Oh!” Niles gasped in surprise. He’d just almost paced right into Xander. “Pardon me, Lord Xander.” 

“You haven’t relaxed for a second, have you?” he observed. 

“No, I have not.” 

“Would it help if I told you what happened after you left?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“I told my father that I was also partially responsible for our decision, and I managed to convince him that our intention was for Elise to learn how dangerous going outside against his orders was while we were in a position to help keep her safe. He still sees this as a mistake, but he does not see my or Leo’s intentions as betrayal.”

“What does that mean?” 

“It means Leo is not in danger, at least physically."

“Has the king ever hurt any of you?” 

Xander tensed. “I haven’t directly asked my siblings about that. I don’t know how well they’d take the question. I would like to say it hasn’t happened, but I cannot honestly tell you that with perfect certainty.” 

Niles took a deep breath. He’d been braced for worse. “Thank you, Lord Xander.” 

“Of course. Take care of yourself too, Niles.” 

He didn’t point out that Xander could take his own advice there. 

But something about the conversation bothered him afterwards. Xander wouldn’t have mentioned physical danger if he didn’t have some reason to think it was worth worrying about. Niles couldn’t shake a suspicion that there was something Xander wasn’t telling him. 

 

Niles couldn’t sleep. This time, it wasn’t his own issues. All he could think about was Leo, who he’d still heard nothing from. 

There were footsteps outside his door. Then they stopped without fading. At least a minute passed without another movement. 

Niles opened the door and met his prince, arms folded over his heart, face red with blush and possibly also tears. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“No. What do you need?”

“I have an absolutely pathetic request.” 

“Name it.” 

“May I… stay with you?” 

“Of course.” 

Leo hugged him. This one was a selfish embrace, a plea for comfort and affection, both of which Niles was happy to give, but…

“You're sure you wouldn't rather snuggle with your big sister?”

“Elise needs Camilla’s full attention,” there was a split second of jealousy on his face, but he quickly concealed it. “That's alright. I have you.” 

“I'm all yours.” 

“I know.” 

No, Leo didn’t know. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this from happening.” 

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t expect that I would have to protect Elise from the people who are supposed to be protectors.” 

With Leo beside him, where he seemed to feel safe, Niles’ nerves finally calmed down.

“I found something I wanted to do with my gold today,” said Niles. 

“What's that?” 

“I gave someone a chance to make a better life.” 

“That's admirable, but it doesn't count as something for yourself.” 

“Yes, it does. She reminded me of myself. I thought if I gave her an opportunity to change, she would embrace it.” 

“Niles, for someone who tries so hard to convince people you're unlikable, you're very kind.” 

“So are you, milord.” 

Neither had the energy to argue with the other right now. Eventually, they both drifted off. 

It didn’t even occur to Niles to point out the implications until the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Am I changing the dynamic between Niles and Effie too much?" I wondered at first.
> 
> Nah, she'd still react the same way to Niles talking dirty around Elise. They probably just pretend that this never happened. They've definitely never met before.
> 
> When I first started plotting, I thought I was going to end this on that happy note of chapter 5, but then I got this idea and simply had to go with it, and then I got one more idea.


	7. Echoes

The nightmares didn't relent in the following days, but Niles was able to shake them off when the sun rose… until there came one that broke him. It was not the impact of fists, the groping of nails, or the sting of a blades that haunted him wherever he went that day; it was the echoes of a voice. 

“We need to talk,” Leo had said and pulled Niles to his room. 

he had expected this. 

“I’ve been hearing a lot of complaints about you stirring up trouble today,” said Leo with his deliberately neutral face. 

“Aren’t you always getting complaints about me, milord?” 

“Today I’ve received significantly more than usual. I wanted to hear your side of the story.” 

“What is there to say?” 

“I thought you might have some justification. Did the guards try to stop you? Were you groundlessly accused of something ridiculous?” 

“Their reactions were amusing,” Niles explained, looking him straight in the eye. 

He was prepared for a reaction, only to have Leo’s look of contemplation fixed upon him. He would have preferred a slap in the face to the feeling like Leo was dissecting him. His gaze fell in discomfort, and he fought the urge to squirm. 

“Niles, why are you testing me?” Leo asked at last. 

“Um… I…” Niles knew it the instant he gave a tell, and, with a glance at Leo, he knew his liege had caught it. Defeated, he let Leo grab his left hand, pull up his sleeve, and reveal exactly what he’d suspected. “Anything else you want to take off, milord?” It was the first advance toward his prince since agreeing to refrain. 

There was a frightening look in Leo’s eyes that made Niles flinch. 

“I’m not going to hurt you!” said Leo, hurriedly. “Niles, why didn’t you come to me? When I said I’m here for you, I meant it. Do you still trust me?” There was pain behind his anger. 

“ _I’m_ supposed to protect _you_ ,” Niles argued. 

“Fine, if you want to be technical, you’re only required to protect me _physically_. You’re not required to get to know me, or to be my friend, or to let me cry on your shoulder like a child in the middle of the night. I’ll do the same for you. I don’t care what hour of the night it is. If you need me, I’ll take you in.” 

“I don’t want to bother you.” 

“I want to be bothered!” Leo, realizing how much his voice had risen, took a breath. “Please, let me help you.” 

Then Niles finally understood--his pain hurt Leo the same way Leo’s had hurt him. That sympathy was mutual. That was why Leo had asked him if he was alright the first time he came back the castle late at night, why Leo had hugged him on the dungeon floor, why he’d insisted on teaching him to read, why he’d asked him about the nightmares. A tear fell from Niles’ good eye. Then he was in Leo’s arms, and the pain spilled out freely on his shoulder--nightmares, injustices, people who hadn’t cared for him back. Leo simply held him patiently. 

“You called me… everything I deserve to be called,” Niles started when he was ready. 

“What?”

“In the nightmare, the one that drove me to… cutting,” he clarified. “Sick, depraved, pervert, worthless, wretch, whore,” he listed a few of the loudest echoes bouncing in his skull. He decided not to mention that many of them had been in response to his confession of love.

“I would never say anything of the like to you.” 

“But you’ve thought it.” 

“No.” 

“You can’t honestly tell me you never looked at me and seen any of those things.” 

“Niles, look at me.” Leo picked his head up. “I see someone who was born into unfortunate circumstances you had no control over. I see someone who did what he had to to survive, someone who feels alone and unwanted,” his gaze shied away for a second in a futile effort to hide a tear of his own, “but despite everything you've been through, you still have a heart. It's rough around the edges, calloused, cynical, but it's there. I see someone kind, strong, smart, and loyal, and you should know by now that I'm not one to sugarcoat my words.” His cheeks were pink by the end of his speech. 

Niles finally smiled, flushing as well at the understanding and affirmation he could barely bring himself to accept. “Leo… er, Lord Leo--”

“It’s fine. Like I said, I consider you a friend, and I hope you think of me the same way.”

‘Friend’ wasn’t exactly the word Niles would have chosen, and he was about to say so, but bit it back, not wanting to take the chance of shattering this moment. Being Leo’s friend was more than enough to live for. “I do, Leo, thank you.”

Leo wiped away Niles’ last tear. “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, they're not actually getting together--yet, because I'm sadistic like that.
> 
> New link for my Leoniles playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKQKBIKAtshOhKtgp313-Y93KQ1gqy_GU


End file.
